


I got blown. Again.

by posideoin



Series: The Blowjob Chronicles [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posideoin/pseuds/posideoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to 'Why Didn't I Get Blown?!', by me. You can read it on my profile. This is basically just another blowjob fic. Except in this one it's their second blow job. In the last one it was their first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got blown. Again.

They were sitting on the (to describe it: absolutely disgusting) couch in Charlie's apartment. It wasn't weird in any way, shape or form, it happened on a regular basis, they were friends, and they hung out on each others couches. Normal. The only thing that wasn't particularly normal on this fine summers day was the fact that Charlie was, to put it nicely, horny as hell. And honestly, it wasn't even a rare occurrence, so in all honest it was completely normal, but just, not this kind of horny. Usually it was more of a 'I saw this girl walking on the way over here and I could have sworn she was a stripper' horny, not a 'Mac is sitting right beside me and all I can think about is when I sucked him off the other day' horny. That was definitely new.

Charlie looked over at Mac through the corner of his eye, and the man was just lazying. Back slouched, leg propped up on the arm of the couch, can of soda in his hand, eyes fixed on the T.V. Sadly, all these silly, mundane things were unnaturally and concerningly arousing right now. The way Mac's sweatpants were riding up on his ankle, the way his lips perked out to meet the soda can half way, the way his eyes were so bright and staring right at him- oh.

“What are you looking at, dude.” Mac questioned, eyebrow raised.

Charlie almost jumped at the question, so he opted for looking offended, and defending himself by justifying the fact that he was looking out the window behind Mac, so Mac just looked at him skeptically and shrugged it off, turning back to the T.V. Charlie had apparently somehow turned his head completely towards Mac at one point in that whole staring thing that really did just happened. He sighed. He wanted to blow him again. Let's be honest, we're all thinking it. How could he not want to blow Mac again, with the way his eyes dug holes in Charlie's skin the last time they'd done it. It was like a drug, he wanted more; and by more he meant more. Touching, maybe. Kissing.

Charlie shook his head metaphorically. What the fuck was he thinking? Mac had been so utterly hesitant to even let him do it the first time, what made him think that he'd let him to do it a second time? But maybe, he would. There was a chance right? Some weird one out of whatever right? Maybe Mac would be up for it, maybe he would be up for doing.... more. And hell, even if he wasn't, Charlie was more than ecstatic to even just blow him again. But the 'more' thing sounds better. Way better. There was always a chance that if he tried, Mac would get freaked out. Charlie wouldn't put it against him to refuse a blow job from a guy that's already given him a blow job because it would be 'too gay'. That's just who he is.

Charlie sighed again, to Mac's dismay.

“What the fuck are you sighing about, dude?” He said it in an angry tone, obviously realizing that something was going on. Charlie said nothing, but he looked over at Mac, making the decision that yeah, he was gonna try it. Fuck everything. Meeting Mac's questioning eyes for a second, Charlie put his hand beside him on the couch, using it as leverage to pull himself closer to Mac. He positioned himself so that there was maybe less than a centimetre between their thighs. Taking a massive mental breath, Charlie moved his hand from the couch, and slowly lowered it onto Mac's thigh. It was as forward as he could be. Raising his eyes wearily, Charlie looked at Mac, who was looking at Charlie's hand.

Mac didn't say anything. The only thing he did was slowly move his head high enough to meet Charlie's eyes, and let his head move in what was probably the worlds smallest and or weakest nod; and yet, Charlie's heart stuttered. Mac was going to let him. Holding the eye contact they had for a little bit longer to sincerely confirm that Mac had said yes to this, Charlie started to slide himself off of the couch, and onto his knees, so that he was positioned just like last time: sat between Mac's thighs. He couldn't imagine anywhere else he wanted to be right now, in all honesty, but one word kept repeating itself inside Charlie's mind. More. He was going to bring it up before anything happened. He had to; so as Mac brought his leg down from resting on the arm rest, Charlie spoke.

“I have a rule this time. Actually- well, it's not really a rule I mean you can say no but like, I'll just ask it to you or whatever. I have a question this time, is probably a better way to put it.” Charlie scolded himself for acting so fucking flustered. Was he an idiot?

Mac looked at him for a while with no expression. Charlie could tell that Mac didn't want to talk in this -truly surreal- situation, maybe he thought that if he talked too much it would make it all real. That if he talked too much it might make it too hard not to think about some stripper, and his mind might start wandering elsewhere, like towards Charlie. He was fine with it to an extent, and when Mac sort of moved his head in a way that meant 'So? Ask it.', Charlie sighed, holding out his right hand with one finger up.

“You have to let me touch you. And by touch you I mean your entire body.”

“Fucking hell, Charlie. Come on man I already told you I'm not doing and any gay shit and I'm not going to change my mind.” Mac looked to have had his hopes let down. Obviously he was just expecting a blow job and nothing more. 

Charlie rolled his eyes as Mac started to get up, looking exasperated. Really? Touching his body while sucking him off was his 'limit'? Grasping both hands hard above either of Mac's knees, Charlie pushed him down harshly, hoping that he would get his 'done with your shit' message across. And it seemed to work, as Mac's eyes were large with the force that Charlie had used. Sadly, Mac slipped back into his smug 'I'm not following that rule' look in record time.

“Come on man, it's not like I'm asking you to let me put my dick in your ass. Whats your problem?” Charlie whined.

“Why do you even want to touch me. It was fine last time,” Mac started, “You probably just have some weird crush on me and I'm not going to fucking condone that by letting you suck me off.”

Charlie was caught off guard by the statement. Why did he want to touch Mac anyway? It was fine last time, they could easily just do it again and go on with their lives. Maybe something dumb was going on with Charlie and... 'love'. Hah! No way. Absolutely zero chance. But... the touching thing still stands, whether Charlie wanted to accept it or not; and so he said:

“It'll add to the pleasure man shut up and stop thinking so highly of yourself.” Mac shot his eyes from Charlie, back to the wall again, arms crossed.

“Whatever, I'm not doing that.”

“Your really not gonna let me?”

“Nope.”

“Fine, whatever.” 

Accepting the fact that Mac would actually leave the room if he pushed the idea any more than he had, Charlie stopped. Maybe if he just... did it casually, Mac wouldn't notice. Yea, maybe if he just slipped the pads of his fingers under the hem of Mac's shirt while he was in the midst of all the pleasure, he wouldn't have the will to push Charlie away. It was most definitely a plan. Looking at Mac's face, which was still looking at the wall, Charlie tried something else.

“How about we just start where we left off, then.” Charlie proposed, as he tentatively reached his hand out to clasp Mac's, which he moved, very slowly, onto the top of his own head. Last time they'd done this, Mac had his hands curled tightly in Charlie's hair, and Charlie had found that he'd liked it, maybe even a little too much. Not only the hair though, Mac had been looking at him last time, so Charlie slowly reached his hand to Mac's face, and placed his index finger on the edge of his chin, pushing on it slightly, turning it so that Mac's eyes locked with his. Perfect. Honestly, Charlie was surprised Mac hadn't backhanded him as he was doing that, but he went with it, of course, why wouldn't he?

Moving his gaze down to Mac's crotch, Charlie smiled a bit, eyes drifting closed. Charlie could definitely feel Mac playing with his hair a little bit. He'd always been told it was soft; but he decided not to bring it up, seeing as Mac would probably stop doing it. Instead he opted for making a soft purring noise, like a deep hum. Charlie could feel Mac's hand stutter to a halt for a short second before continuing it's motions again, and if the circles were a little harder and a lot wider now, he didn't mention it, only enjoyed it. Opening his eyes again, Charlie made a move to cup Mac through his sweatpants. 

Moving and shifting his hand a little over the fabric, Charlie could feel Mac's dick start to twitch lightly under the layers. It was warm and soft and Charlie wanted all of it gone. Every layer. Placing his hands on the side of each of Mac's pant-covered thighs, he slowly ran his hands up Mac's legs, allowing his head and body to move with his arms, bringing his face closer to Mac's crotch with every second. As soon as Charlie's fingers hit the edge of Mac's pants, his face and body stopped only a second away from rutting against Mac's hardening dick. Smirking and letting out a short, hot breath, Charlie could hear the stuttered breath that Mac released above him. He want's Charlie to break that short distance. But not yet.

Worming his fingers under the hem of Mac's pants, he finally started working them off, Mac knew now from last time that he was to lift his hips to allow them to be taken off. As Charlie ran his rough knuckles over the pale skin of Mac's thighs a little longer than he should have, Mac did nothing, probably too distracted by the fact that, with his arms moving back now, Charlie's face way also backing away. As Mac's pants finally hit the ground, Charlie held up his feet a bit to pull them off completely, throwing them in the corner of the room somewhere. Staring now at Mac's hard cock as it hung in front of him, Charlie smiled, it wasn't a grin, per-say, but it was definitely mischievous.

Charlie scooted himself forward a bit, to the point where he was in mouthing distance of Mac's cock as he was only sitting. Shooting his eyes up to meet Mac's for a second, Charlie caught a glance of Mac's slack mouth and lidded eyes. Magnificent. Maybe this 'more' thing really could work, if Charlie could get him to stay in a mood like that throughout this whole thing. Ghosting his hands over the soft, white skin of Mac's inner thighs, Charlie let a small breath out over the tip of Mac's cock, revelling in the small twitch it gave in response, and the muscles he could feel retracting under the confines of Mac's shirt. God Charlie wanted it off. But it was too early for that, and so Charlie let his tongue roll over the same spot where he had breathed, making the skin turn from moist to wet.

At the smaller breaths Mac was taking, Charlie was urged on, letting his tongue slither it's way around the base of Mac's cock, bringing itself to the tip, and back again to the bottom. Curling around the sides and lapping lovingly at the precum that made itself visible at the tip. Deciding to finally use his lips now, Charlie encased the entire top half of Mac's dick, making the hand in his hair tighten a moderate amount, enough to feel a difference. Charlie wanted to smirk, but his mouth was too busy creating its own vigorous movements to try and encourage the most pleasure it could. Using the inside of Charlie's cheek, his throat, using his teeth sometimes. There really were so many ways to make Mac squirm.

Pulling off to take a few breaths, Charlie reached one of his hands down to feel his own cock, which was already, and already had been throbbing from the beginning of this whole thing. He didn't know if Mac would consider this 'going to far', but there was no way he was going to only get Mac off like last time. He was going to get something out of this too. And so he worked at it for a little through his infamous grey sweatpants, making the best of some movements he'd memorized after so many years of groping himself n public, like at school or at work. Fondling his sack and running his calloused thumb over his length. It felt so amazing, but he knew he needed to get back to work, and he could feel Mac's eyes staring daggers at him, whether that was a good or bad thing Charlie didn't know.

Keeping his hand on himself, Charlie moved his mouth back to Mac's cock, making the same motions he had been making before, but this time twisting his neck rapidly for ever time he travelled back up the length of it, feeling the pulsing veins run over his tongue as he pulled himself up and down again and again. His own hand moving in rhythmic movements under the layers that he'd only just pushed out of the way. Charlie could hear Mac's breaths coming out more quickly now, and so he hollowed out his cheeks, sucking and pulling harder at Mac's cock. Charlie could feel the heat radiating off of his cock, he could feel the pulsing of it's tip as Mac tensed in anticipation of his release. He could feel the hand in his hair pushing him down hard, ripping out small hairs that weren't strong enough to take the harsh pulling.

“Oh fuck Charlie I'm gonna' fucking cum, yeah, like that.”

As soon as Charlie heard this, and felt the muscles throughout the entirety of Mac's body release their tenseness, he pulled away. He didn't know how he'd managed to push through the tough grip of Mac's hand in his hair, but he did. Charlie watched as Mac's hips bucked harshly into the air, rough, hot, wet breaths leaving his mouth as he attempted to get his hand onto his own cock, looking for any sort of friction, but Charlie held his hands down, not wanting him to finish yet. Soon, Mac came back to the real world, after the small whines and pleads and the utter feel of his almost-orgasm settled down; he finally looked up. Cock standing as long and feeling as hard as it had ever been before in Mac's life. He looked mad.

“Fuck, Char, why'd you stop.” Every word was spouted between heavy breaths, and Charlie finally smirked, his mouth not so occupied this time.

“If you want me to finish you, you have to let me touch you.” Charlie said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms as he watched Mac's expression. It was mostly desperation. Some betrayal, but definitely desperation.

“Fine whatever just- just fucking hurry.” Mac breathed out, to his own dismay.

Charlie's smirk deepened as he untied his hands from his chest and started them towards Mac's shirt, grabbing the hem completely and bringing it up, watching it peel away from the sweaty, hot skin underneath. Mac complied with taking it off, if only out of the need to just finish. As soon as Mac's shirt joined his pants in the corner of the room, Charlie's hands were everywhere. Starting from the bottom of Mac's stomach, which was hard with muscle, but also soft with piled skin from the way he was sitting, and up to his ribs, which were very prominent and felt like small hills as he ran his hands over them. Roaming fingers moved themselves up to Mac's chest, and then suddenly, Charlie's face dropped at the sound that left the other man's throat. Running his palm over Mac's chest again, the same sound. A dark, rumbling moan from the literal pits of Mac's being. This couldn't be happening. Mac did not have sensitive nipples. This was not a thing.

Taking his hands from Mac's skin, he took two eager fingers and pinched the taut pink skin between them, twisting the two fingers in opposite ways. The sound that left Mac's mouth was unbelievable. Charlie wasn't even sure that he hadn't came in his pants right then and there. What accompanied the utterly wanton sound though, was an usually tough hand encircling Charlie's wrist, and harsh eyes giving him what one would call: the death stare. The one where you're afraid for your life, yeah. That one. Not wanting to give up exploring this new treasure just yet though, Charlie attempted to distract Mac by moving one hand back down to his cock, rubbing and massaging the skin until Mac's eyes started to lid over again. Moving his two fingers over Mac's nipple, the same hand that had grabbed the other wrist grabbed this one now; but Charlie didn't stop.

Moving his mouth to the neglected nipple, Charlie started lapping and pulling at it with his teeth while he pinched and played with the other one. All while jacking him off with the most precision that Charlie could possibly muster. Slowly, he could feel Mac's tight grip turn to a softer one, now he was only just letting his hand rest on Charlie's wrist as the bones moved and twisted with its movements. The hand that was on Mac's cock was a different story. Charlie could easily say that he'd never felt a dick that hard in his entire life, and damn if that wasn't a compliment to him. Charlie could feel the same things that he had felt before: the pulsing, the heat. He knew Mac was getting close again.

Letting his mouth stray from Mac's nipple, he made lustful eye contact with him, almost whispering dirty things to him just by staring at him. Deciding that Mac probably wouldn't care at this point, Charlie lifted himself from the ground quickly and straddled Mac's thighs with his calves, the entirety of his clothing still on as he sat himself just behind where his hand was stroking Mac. His cheeks were flushed and his head was low, completely and utterly flustered. Charlie guessed it was from the whole nipple thing. It was sad that he found it something to get flustered about, because for Charlie, it was the hottest thing he could have imagined. Being able to make Mac moan for him with such ease. Truly a blessing. Stroking Mac's cock faster now, Charlie moved his face forwards a bit, making sure to keep a strict watch on Mac's eyes, because If Mac really didn't want anything, then Charlie wouldn't do it. There would be no forcing from this point on.

As their noses touched and Mac's eyes started to blink rapidly, the lids covering more and more of his eye with each blink, Charlie let out a foggy breath over Mac's mouth as he still moved his arms fast and rhythmically over his cock. Mac's mouth cracked open at the warm air, and, with one last look at Mac's eyes (which were completely closed by now), Charlie leaned in, closing the distance between them with harsh lips and clashing teeth. Hot breaths mingling now as their tongues ran over the insides of each other's cheeks, saliva getting passed with each new smack of their lips. Charlie sucked hard on Mac's lips as he squeezed and twisted his hand now, noticing that Mac didn't have the strength to move his lips against Charlie's anymore, only enough to allow heavy, fast breaths to escape it.

Taking Mac's stationary lips between his own as he skillfully stole his second hand away from Mac's nipple and moved it to his own cock, stroking it hard and fast, wanting to finish as close as he could to the same time as Mac did, he found himself not having the strength in his mouth the same as Mac didn't, and so they just breathed together, foreheads and noses sticking together with sweat as they both neared their ends.

“Fuck Mac, I'm gonna come, man.” Charlie let out rushed words, pumping both of his hands even quicker than before, any rhythm he'd had before thrown out the window.

Just as Charlie was about to finish, and hard. He could feel Mac's arm shift, his hand moving towards Charlie's chest to thumb hard at the clothed-nipple there. Charlie's whole body rang with pleasure as he let out a loud moan, fist closing hard around the tip of his dick as his cum covered Mac's bare stomach. He kept stroking himself with a stuttered hand as cum continued to flow out of him. The most he'd came in years, no competition. Just as his own high started to falter, Charlie saw Mac's slack face and a hand still on his nipple. Making a split second decision, Charlie took Mac's hand from his chest and placed two sweaty fingers in his mouth, stroking Mac's cock with determination as he allowed himself to suck on Mac's fingers as if it was the cock he was stroking. 

Charlie could feels Mac's gaze on his mouth as he came, strangled grunts and sudden moans escaping the man as he bucked into Charlie's hand, cum covering his own chest, even some of Charlie's. Just as he was tightening his grip and milking the orgasm hard out of his friend, Mac brought himself up, using his upper body strength to hold himself as he took Charlie's face between both hands and slammed their lips together, moving them with passion as he bruised and bit at the pink skin, losing himself in Charlie's heat, and the way their lips moved together, or the way Charlie was still trying to stroke Mac even with his arm at such a weird angle. When the kiss broke, Mac was still holding Charlie's head between two hands, pressing their foreheads together as he caught his breath.

“You just voluntarily made out with me.”

“Shut up, Charlie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to do another one where they fuck, yo (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
